


BADASS Tsuna (R.I.P. Tsuna)

by Sol_Victoria



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sawada Nana, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Other, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Victoria/pseuds/Sol_Victoria
Summary: Tsuna, in all his common sense, did the most stupid thing ever.





	BADASS Tsuna (R.I.P. Tsuna)

When Reborn – a.k.a. The Greatest Hitman on the World – arrived to Japan, more specifically to the small city of Namimori, he discovered three little things that Sawada Iemitsu will surely not like _at all_.

  * First one: Nana and her son, Tsunayoshi, no longer go by Iemitsu’s last name, they now go by Shindou, Nana’s family name.
  * Second one: Nana and her son no longer live in the address that Iemitsu provided. Actually, Nana sold that house years ago, the woman and her son now live in an apartment building.
  * Third and last: Nana officially divorced Iemitsu. Divorce by abandonment states the paper.

Reborn is impressed and annoyed, because one of the many things that annoys Reborn is misinformation. _Iemitsu you Idiot. You. Fucking. Idiot. _Thinks the sharp dressed baby. _Oh, well. It is not like this little mishap will hinder the plan._

The plan being to put a flyer selling his home-tutoring for food in the Shindou's mailbox… one day of waiting turned into two, two into four, and sooner than later a week had already passed, so Reborn took a more direct approach.

Toc-toc-toc. Politely knocks the baby-hitman with his tiny hands the apartment's door. 727, announces the number painted on the door. No one answers. _Hum, according to my data today is Nana’s only free day from her two jobs, she hasn’t left the apartment either… she must be sleeping. _“Then I only have to knock harder.” Reasons the baby-hitman.

**Toc-toc-toc. **

**TOC-TOC-TOC.**

** _TOC-TOC-T-_ **

“OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT?!” The door is abruptly open by a young looking and very tired japanese woman. Her long light brown hair is tied in a messy braid and there are bags under her pretty doe eyes, she is wearing pink pajama shorts and a simple, old, white t-shirt. The woman, Shindou Nana, turns left and right looking for whoever dared to wake her up, yet finds no one to punch.

“Ahem.” Clears Reborn his throat. “Down here, ma’am.”

Nana looks down and imagine her confusion when she finds a toddler dressed in a black suit, wearing a black fedora, with a weird looking lizard on his shoulder and suitcase in his tiny baby hands. _Dah Fuck? _“Oh, hi there.” She says and kneels down to look better at the child. “Are you ok there, sweetheart? Where are your parents?”

“Never met them.” Truthfully answers Reborn. “Ciaossu, my name is Reborn and I am a home-tutor. I am going around offering my services, I specialize in middle and high school education. You look too young to be a mother, ma’am, but do you perhaps know of someone that might need of my services?”

“Aren’t you a smooth talker? And to be a home-tutor at your age, very impressive.” Plays along Nana.

“I am a genius.” Informs Reborn with pride.

“Really now?”

“Yes, ma’am.” States Reborn as he takes out from his suitcase his over 200 scored IQ test and gives it to Nana.

“Well, I’ll be damned. Seal and everything, this thing is official.” Mumbles Nana in disbelieve and she looks at the paper in her hands.

“Yes, it is, ma’am.” Nods Reborn his chubby head. “I also have a master’s degree in mathematics.”

Now that part gets Nana’s attention. “What about chemestry?”

“Not a problem.”

“And good, old, simple Biology?”

“Easy as pie.”

“How good are you with klutzy teen boys?”

“After math, those are my specialty.”

“You’re hired.”

“I only accept both food and roof as payment.”

“You’re double hired.” Firmly states Nana as she takes Reborn’s tiny hands in hers and gently shakes them. “I’m Nana, Shindou Nana. Call me mamma.”

* * *

Shindou Tsunayoshi’s life hasn’t exactly been easy, but it hasn’t been particularly hard either, or at least that is what he likes to think. To begin with, he doesn’t has a father… no, well, he does has a father biologically speaking or course, if he had to pick a way to call that man then it would probably be sperm donor, but he doesn’t has a _father_, a _dad_, an older male figure that he can trust without a second thought. When Tsuna was a child his peers would always bully him about it, it started with simple questions, things like _Do you have a dad? _Or _Where is your dad? _Quickly turned into _I bet you don’t have a dad because you’re too stupid _and there was also _You’re so clumsy, I bet your dad left because he got tired of picking you up from the dirt. _And yeah, it hurt a lot to hear his classmates and other kids in the park mock him but it hurt even more one day when he arrived home all depressed and asked his mom about it… it is not something he likes to remember, that day has got to be one of his most painful memories. Since that day Tsuna said to himself _No More_.

First he took care of his clumsiness, for that his mom signed him into break-dance classes.

_“The first month is half price, Tsu-kun!!” _She exclaimed with a smile.

He only attended said classes for exactly that half price month and he still falls over nothing quite a lot and for some reason balls of all types seem to look out for his face whenever he is near a court or field, at least he now can dodge some.

Then his mom got both of them into Aikido.

_“Self-defense is important!” _She stated as she dragged him by the wrist into the gym.

Tsuna doesn’t know who told her, or maybe she connected the dots by herself, but Nana definitely found out that he was being bullied back then.

And finally he got better at home chores by helping his mom, who works two jobs and only has one day to rest in the week. His mom who barely sleeps four hours per day. His mom who is his oldest and most trusted friend. So yeah, Tsuna can cook a three course meal, clean every corner of the apartment and wash and iron clothes like a pro. Yet, there is a department that Tsuna has left unattended: Academics.

It's not like Tsuna doesn't know how important school and a proper education are, it's just that, well, he is not that good with school stuff. Numbers make no sense, sometimes the letters in the words move around and make him dizzy, he forgets dates in history... his mother suggested to hire a home-tutor but those are not cheap and Tsuna is not willing to make his mother work extra hours just because he is an idiot. Around a week ago he found a flyer about a home-tutor and inmediately threw it into the incinerator so his mother wouldn't see it, if his mother had seen it then she would have called and then she would have to work extra hours – maybe even give up her only free day – to have enough money to pay the home-tutor. Besides, between babysitting Kyoya-sempai and his part-time job he wouldn’t have enough time for a home tutor. So, yeah, no thank you.

“It would have been nice though…” Mumbles a slim teen with weird amber colored eyes* and a fluffy explosion of chestnut hair as he lifts his gaze to the night sky. “To have someone that actually explains the lesson to me, even if it’s only because they’re being paid.”

This teen is no other than Shindou Tsunayoshi. His mom calls him Tsu-kun, Tetsu-sempai calls him Tsuna-san and Kyoya-sempai calls him Baby Carnivore, he doesn’t has many other friends so he is happy with his current nicknames. Right now Tsuna is coming back from his part-time job as a helper at the local antique shop that belongs to the local weird guy. His boss, Kawahira-oji-san, is an eccentric individual who he has only seen eating noodles and for some reason only wears kimono, at least the man speaks modern japanese.

“I’m home.” Announces the teen his arrival. Its past nine in the night and Tsuna is starving so he directs himself towards the small kitchen of the apartment. _There should be some instant rice cups_. He thinks.

The apartment of the Shindou’s consists in a bathroom, a small kitchen, two bedrooms and a balcony. They don’t have a table and instead eat by the window that connects the kitchen and the living room, which means that to reach the kitchen Tsuna musts walk through the living room, and what he finds in the living room is…

“Look, Tsu-kun, Mamma hired a home-tutor for you!” Happily informs Nana, who is sitting alongside a sharp dressed baby with a strange lizard on his head. Nana is making jazz hands at the toddler.

Tsuna smiles at his mother’s antics, Nana smiles back. They both look at each other for a very long time, both smiling. Finally, it is Tsuna who breaks the silence.

“Mom, that’s a baby.” He states.

“A Genius baby with an over 200 IQ and a masters in math.” States back the woman.

_Mom, that’s totally a scam!_ Exclaims Tsuna in his mind. “I… see.” Is what he says instead. He is too tired to scream or complain about the madness of the situation, Nana, of course, takes advantage of this.

“His name is Reborn-chan.” Informs Nana with a pleasant smile.

“Ciaossu!” Greets Reborn as if in cue.

“As I already said he is going to be your tutor from now on, he only accepts food and a place to live in as payment, which is mostly the reason I hired him. He is not only going to help you with the academics but also with the social part of your life.” Explains the matriarch.

“I have a social life!” Fights back the younger brunette.

“Tsu-kun, we both know that Kyo-chan and Tetsu-chan are more like your bosses, and no matter how nice Mr. Kawahira is, he is your actual boss. Besides, you wake up, go to school, then help at the disciplinary committee and then you go to work to come back home and repeat all that the next day, you have no balance.” Lists Nana.

“I’m a teen, mom. I’m pretty sure that no having balance is part of this period of existence.” Retorts Tsuna in a sigh.

“See that, Reborn-chan?! He’s talking back to me! No self-restrain!” Fake cries Nana.

_What?!_

“I can see that, mamma.” Nods Reborn in solemn demanure.

** _What?!_ **

“But don’t worry, mamma. I will beat Tsuna in shape, you will see, I will turn him into the leader of the next generation.” This last bit Reborn said it looking at Tsuna dead in the eye.

_Is it just me or that sounded pretty ominous? _Thinks Tsuna as he trembles under Reborn’s gaze.

“Reborn-chan so reliable!” Cheers Nana. “Anyways, I have already presented the two of you to each other so I’m going back to bed. Talk a bit guys, get to truly know each other!” She suggests as she walks away into her room. “Oh, one more thing. Tsu-kun, you’re gonna share your room with Reborn-chan.” Reveals the woman and quickly closes the door of her room.

Tsuna and Reborn look at each other for a while, the weird toddler’s all-knowing smirk and abyss like eyes making Tsuna get goosebumps.

_It’s like looking into a bottomless pitch! _Cries Tsuna in his head.

“Thank you, I pride myself in the fact that my gaze unsettles people.” States the squeaky voice of the dark infant.

_Dah Fuck?! _

That thought gains Tsuna a kick in the gut and a smack on his head. “Language, young man. You are a hundred years too early to cuss in front of me.”

“D-Do you – wheeze – do you r-read minds?!” Questions Tsuna.

“No, but your face is ridiculously easy to read. Do not worry, when I am done with you, you will have the ultimate poker face.” Says Reborn as a matter of fact.

“Why would I need the ultimate poker face?!” Snaps Tsuna.

“Because you, Shindou Tsunayoshi, are to be the tenth boss of Vongola, one of the oldest and the most powerful Mafia Famiglia in the in the World.” The bomb is dropped. “I was actually hired by the current head of the Vongola, the Ninth, to become your Mafia Tutor. Feel proud, boy, I am a very picky teacher when it comes to my students.”

At such revelation Tsuna is frozen in place for a moment, he looks at Reborn with eyes wide open and a twitching eyebrow. Then, Tsuna walks towards Reborn and... and he carries the baby by the sides and throws him out the apartment, closing the door with a slam right to Reborn´s face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most self indulgent piece I've written in a while. I am sorry to inform that this is a oneshot. RIP Tsuna.  
*To those that for some reason don’t know. - In the manga Tsuna’s eyes are orange even when he is not in HDW mode.


End file.
